


Heart Sounds

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-13
Updated: 2003-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A poem. Reassurance beats beneath her ear.





	Heart Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Heart Sounds

## Heart Sounds

### by Lynn Saunders

Title: Heart Sounds  
Author: Lynn Saunders  
Website: <http://www.mindspring.com/~lynnsaunders> Distribution: Yep, but let me know. I like to visit.  
Classification: Poem  
Rating: G  
Summary: Reassurance beats beneath her ear. Completed: 9-12-03  
Disclaimer: Ha! No names used. 

* * *

Heart Sounds 

She reclines against her mate,  
flaming red spreading across his breast  
like a shot to the heart, fatal.  
Reassurance beats beneath her ear. 

Flickers of red and gold dance,  
scattered from the oak above  
to blanket the world with color.  
Fall air, apple-crisp, swirls all around. 

Eyes, ice blue, mirror her own,  
crystal and clear, sharp as a knife,  
blinking sleepily against the glare.  
A miracle, her son cuddles at her side. 

She smiles, content. Amazed. 

* * *

  
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lynn Saunders


End file.
